Triple Love
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: What happens when triplet brothers falls in love with Erza Scarlet? Will Erza go crazy, knowing three men with same faces are in love with her? Or will she choose to be with one of them? Will it be Mystogan, the guy with the kindest and caring heart? Siegrain, the heart throb womanizer? Or Jellal, the one who is seen by everyone as the black sheep of their family?[JERZA;highschool]
1. Prologue

Anger has boiled inside Jellal, causing his fist to land on his brother's face, Siegrain. He never experienced at least once, to hit someone that hard. He wasn't even able to slap anyone, except way back his childhood days when he kicked a bully to defend his brother, Mystogan. And now that he finally get to hit someone so hard for the first time, he still couldn't believe that he did it to his brother out of anger. Because of the strong impact Jellal's punch exerted, Siegrain's body hit the carpeted floor badly that he felt like his backbones are almost being break into pieces. Siegrain achingly clutched for his lip and cheek.

Jellal wasn't contented in punching Siegrain just once. He knelt on the floor, aiming for his brother's collar, and gave him what it deserves. He kept punching his face. Siegrain kept struggling from his grip, but he wasn't able to because he was too strong and too much carried away by anger. "You son of a bitch!" Jellal cussed at his brother, and gave him one last strong punch directly on his face. Siegrain is now helplessly laying on the ground, he could barely move and his lips are covered with blood. He felt like his whole jaw bone being grinded.

"Jellal!" Jellal suddenly heard his parents rushing upstairs towards to them as well as with his two siblings Mystogan and Wendy. He was quickly pulled by Mystogan off and away from Siegrain. His father quickly approached for Siegrain who was helplessly bruised and bleeding on the floor. "You ungrateful and imbecile brat! What have you done to Siegrain?!" He yelled, and pointed his index finger ta his son, angrily. "What have you done to my son?!"

"Yes! Your fucking son, dad!" For the first time, Jellal didn't expect him to swear at his own father as well. The mid-40's man as well as the woman who was their mother, wasn't expecting those words to come out from their son's mouth. "Your son is amazing! Yeah, like what you always say! But...aren't you gonna ask first what happened? Your side is on him again even if you don't have any idea what happened. Did you even know what he did?"

"I don't care what happened! My point is, you don't have the right to hurt him!"

"Oh, wow!" Jellal laughed sarcastically. Mystogan just kept holding his brother's arm, to avoid it from attacking their brother again. "What about me? You all have the right to hurt me! Physically, mentally and emotionally? Dad, I'm hurt too, aren't you gonna comfort me? I'm your son to for god's sake?"

"Let's all talk about this without hurting anyone. Jellal, please calm down!" His mother ordered, trying to calm down her angered son.

"No, I've had enough of taking things lightly, mom! Nothing happens after a calm family talk!" Jellal cried. "For once, let me have that asshole have a piece of me. He's too much. Think he can have everything as well as my girlfriend!"

Siegrain pushed his father's hands away from his body and stood up from the floor despite the pain Jellal gave his whole skull. "I'm just taking back what's mine. What's wrong with that? I had Ultear first before you do. It just happened he dated you first." He said in a sarcastic way, causing Jellal to be angrier at him. Jellal attempted to attack him again out of anger. It's just a good thing Mystogan was holding him, so he wasn't able to take a step towards his brother. "You snake! So, you'll take back what's yours by means of pretending to be me and fucking my girlfriend in my own bed! Is that it? You know how much I love her!"

"Jelall! Siegrain! Stop!" His father yelled. "Jellal! If you can't forgive Siegrain for what he did, so I suggest you're the one who should just stay away from him. Besides, I can't keep you in this house anymore. You've done so many disappointing and disgraceful things to our family. I don't want you to also be considered as the disgrace of the whole clan someday. For once, you never tried to be like your brothers. I wish it was just Siegrain and Mystogan who was born."

Tears are about to fall from Jellal's eyes. Of all his father's harsh words, for him, this was like the harshest of all. "Dad...how can you say that? I'm your son too. It's not just Siegrain and Mystogan and Wendy who are your children, I am too!"

"Stop with the drama, Jellal. I've forgave you too much already for your mistakes and importunateness. This time, not anymore. So...I am giving you an hour to pack for your clothes and stuff, everything that belonged to you! I don't mind if those came from me, but all I want is for you to get out of this house! Don't ever come back or contact any of us. Live on your own from now on."

Jellal, this time, he allowed his dignity to be stepped by his own dad again. He earned the guts inside him to approach his father and beg. He slowly walked towards to his father and tried to speak as calmly as he could. "Dad, dad, please! No, I'm only sixteen. I'm going to graduate from high school this year. Dad, please...I'm sorry."

"Jellal, what I said is going to happen whether you like it or not." His father said and pushed his son away. "Everyone go to bed. Jellal, go pack up your things already." Then, he walked away from the scene, heading towards the master bedroom. Everyone was kind of shocked when the door was banged hardly against the wall. Siegrain could just gave his brother a sarcastic smirk as be walk away from him.

Mystogan patted his brother's shoulder. "Jellal, I'll just talk to, dad. I'll convince him, don't worry." He comforted him. "Right, mom? We'll talk to dad, aren't we?"

"Mystogan, I'd like to, but-"

"Everyone get inside your bedrooms!" They all gasped in fright as the father of their family yelled from the master bedroom.

"I-i'm sorry, Jellal." Mystogan sighed, apologizing as he feel useless to help his brother in the best way he could. Mystogan just followed as his father says, so he just headed towards to his bedroom.

"Mom..." Jellal tried to approach his mother this time, but just received the same reaction from his father. "I'm sorry, Jellal." Then, she followed her husband inside the master bedroom, leaving her poor son helplessly as well.

Jellal wanted to cry out loud and let every pain out of him. But he knew he wasn't that kind of man who cries so easily. He was a man, and he knew it. He knew his personality is not a weak type. If only, he still have enough money left in his pocket, he would have sneaked out and drink with his friends again. But from what happened, he had no idea what to do anymore. He knew his father. His words are always coming true. He recalled the time when his father said he won't be given an allowance for two months. He thought his father was just being carried away by anger, but no, he really didn't get an allowance from him. Literally, he had no money inside his pocket for two months whenever he goes to school. Except, when his kind brother Mystogan, secretly gives those excess money he has to him.

In less than an hour, he finished packing up his things. His father who was sitting on the couch in the living room, didn't even bothered to say a word, rather he just gave him a look that says, "What are you waiting for? Get out!". Jellal couldn't do anything but to step out of their palace-like mansion. He suddenly thought and wondered if ever his father really meant what he said. Aside from having him kicked out of the house, the part when he mentioned living on his own and never contact any of them. But despite what his father said, Jellal couldn't follow what he said. He still loves his family. Even though his mother was just exactly like his father. Of course, his kind brother Mystogan is still there and especially his sweet six year-old sister, Wendy.

He carried two duffel bags with him and a backpack behind him. As he was walking on his way out of the property his father owns, he admired the politeness of their servants. Though it was kind of annoying because the servants already saw him with his clothes packed up and going out in the middle of the night, they even said goodbye to him. He could just say goodbye back to those servants. But before he could step out of the golden gate of their mansion, he heard a little girl's voice approaching little by little.

"Jelly! Jelly!" The little girl cried. As he turned around, he found out it was his little sister, Wendy. He thought of her escaping from their father's sight to go out and chase him. She must have been awakened by its sleep, after hearing those fights earlier. The little girl is wearing its pj's and bunny slippers, and holding her stuffed-toy white cat, Carla.

He knelt down as the little girl approached her. He embraced his sister tightly as he could. "Wendy..."

"Jelly, where are you going?" Wendy asked worryingly.

Jellal didn't know what to tell his little sister. Whether if he'll make up a lie or explain the truth even if the little girl wouldn't still be able to understand it very well. "Wendy...Jelly...has to go. Jelly will just go to a trip."

"Why are you alone?" Wendy asked once again.

"Well...dad wants Jelly to go out for a trip all by himself."

"When are you coming back?"

"I...I don't know." Jellal sighed, placing his hands on Wendy's shoulders.

"I'll go with you!" Wendy cried, demanding.

"No, Wendy, you can't. Daddy will get mad at you, to mom, to Mystogan and to me."

"But-"

"No, buts, Wendy. I'll still see you. I'll see you at your school, to your ballet recital and..." Jellal couldn't take it anymore, tears started to fall from his eyes already. "Just be a good girl. Obey mom and Mystogan as well as dad. Take care of yourself and Carla." He reminded the little girl, then he started to slowly pull away from her. "See you soon, Wendy." The little girl just watched his beloved older brother walking away from their home.

 _I am Jellal Fernandes, sixteen years-old, upcoming Senior student and a basketball player of our school. I am the oldest of all my siblings. Well, actually I'm five minutes and almost one day older than my twin brother Siegrain, followed by Mystogan who was ten minutes younger than me. If you're still wondering what I meant by that, we are born triplets. The only difference is that I was born 11:54 PM of December 24, while Siegrain was born the next day (Christmas Day) as of 12:01 AM and Mystogan 12:04 AM. Would you believe that I got the chance to be the eldest among my triplet brothers?_

 _Techinacally, I am the eldest of all us, including Wendy. But for my parents, for everyone, I wasn't the one who helps my parents. They say I was literally their first-born son, and yet I'm the black sheep of the family. Yes, that how they see me. But tonight is not the time to narrate the story of my life starting from the day I was born after spending nine months inside my mother's womb along with my two brothers._

 _For now, I just have to head to my friend's house and see if they'll let me stay for a couple of days until I find my own place to live in._

Ooooooooooooo

"Erza!", called Mrs. Scarlet from downstairs. "could you come down here for a moment?"

Erza, who was studying late at night on her bedroom, was suddenly interrupted by her mother. She felt a little bit irritating after being called again when her mother promised her not to make her do an errand anymore so she could study for straight hours. She quickly rushed downstairs to let whatever his mother's intention of calling come to an end. She wondered why was her whole family on the yard, circling something.

She slowly walked towards to them. And there she find out that her family was staring at a...sleeping guy on their yard.

"Why is he sleeping in our yard?", asked Milliana, her sister who was just a year younger than her.

"I don't think he fell asleep. It looks like he fainted." Grandpa Rob says, studying the blue-haired guy who most probably passed out in their front yard.

"Man, he is good-looking." Sho retorted.

"Eew, you're so- gay!" Wally groaned in disgust.

Sho kept studying the unconscious bluenette's face. He was even squeezing it and touching its body to see if there is a pulse or something. "He's handsome, he's got a nice muscular body, seems like he's still a virgin...I know! Why don't we sell him to an old gay man?! We'd make a lot of money if we do it. It seems like he doesn't have a home or he ran away? Cause he's got a lot of bags with him. That's right! We'll make him a prostitute to gay men, in that way Erza-nee can finally go to nice college university!"

Erza couldn't help but slap his brother's stupid idea ever. "Shut up, stupid! How did that stupid idea came in your head?!" She hissed. "Instead if thinking about money again, why don't you all think of getting him inside."

"Right! Let's all carry him inside!" Wally agreed.

"Oh, no, I can do by myself." Erza smirked evilly. "Just get his things inside." Then, she pulled the bluenette's legs and pulled it to take his whole body with her. She just kept pulling the unconscious boy, until they got inside the house. The moment she allowed Jellal Fernandes inside their house, she never know that she also allowed him to enter her life as well that will lead to a big change.


	2. First Encounter

Jellal had no idea what exactly happened to him last night. It's been three days since he was kicked out of the house by his own father. That night he left the house, he tried approaching every friend of his, but he felt worst about it than being kicked out of his own house. Those friends whim he could barely count with his fingers, none of them were able to give him a hand. After lots of parties and happy moments with each other, just because he'll no longer have bundles of money and a credit card to treat them. Those so-called friends of him treated him as if he was some kind of beggar asking for a place to shed in just for the night. One of his friends even told him that their houses are not some kind of orphanage or evacuation center he could run to.

Jellal felt worse. At that day, he just caught his own brother sleeping with his girlfriend, his father kicking him out of the house and cutting off their connection as father and son, and realizing he had the most, super, very, ultimate fake friends in the world. He had no idea in what superlative way he should describe the kind of friends he had. After he had been there with them through the darkest times of their personal lives, treated them out several times and got in jail twice just to cover up his three friends who are having cocaine. It was the first time he asked help from them, and all he got was being rejected. All he asked for was to shes himself in one cold night, them he would start finding a relative he could run to somewhere out of the city of Edolas.

From the end of that day, after losing those three kinds of people in his life, his family, girlfriend and friends, he vowed to start his own life independently without asking for anyone's help, unless he's offered to.

As the sun shined throughout the bedroom, Jellal was easily awakened. He hated being awakened by a very bright light. Usually, back at their mansion, he always scold their maids who'll forget to close the curtains and block the sunlight's way to his bedroom. He irritatingly opened his eyes, and half-covered his eyes with his arms. Just when he thought he is still in his headquarters, he first tried to remember what happened last night. Why was he in a small bedroom with cheap furnitures? How did he got in there?

He was the only one in the bedroom obviously. He felt uncomfortable with the bed. It was so hard when he pressed his hand on it. Then he realized the bed had no mattress. There are only two pillows and one blanket that just looks like their servant's rug for him. There's a small wooden table beside with a flower vase and alarm clock. On the window side, there's an old study table. Lastly, the last furniture he saw in the bedroom was the antique wardrobe closet next to the door.

"Where am I?!" He screamed inside him.

He quickly moved his body upwards to sit on the bed, he roamed his eyes around the small room, investigating the place he barely knew, not knowing if he was in good hands or nor. He first started looking for his bags if ever it was somewhere in the corner of the room, but then he remembered two of his duffel bags were snatched by three bad guys except for his backpack from an alleyway while he is walking late at night just before he...

Fainted!

He now remembered. His stomach was always full for there are lots of foods serves in their mansion, but while he was on his own alone, the only thing he ate for three days that is enough for his money are biscuits, noodles and soda from a vending machine. He remembered that due to starvation as he forced himself to keep on traveling by his feet, he just suddenly felt dizzy and fainted on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, he heard the door knob clicking.

Someone is coming!

To find out if he was in good hands or not, he quickly laid his back on the bed, slamming his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes a little bit. He just opened his eyes for a millimeter in order for him to see who's going to come in.

The door finally opened. The moment he saw the person who stepped in the room, he suddenly felt awed as if he just saw a real goddess of beauty. Just exactly as what he sees in his greek mythology book. Those goddesses only wearing a short piece of cloth to cover up their perfectly carved body. And their extraordinary hair that bounces beautifully as the wind keeps blowing.

The redhead walked inside her bedroom in her underwear and a towel wrapped around her body. She's still dripping wet a bit. Jellal kept pretending to be asleep despite the sudden heat that went inside his body as he saw the goddess-like girl. The redhead walked towards to the closet, probably going to get some clothes. He could only see half of her body. The red-haired beauty sashayed its hair before dropping the towel wrapped on her body down to the floor, exposing her perfectly curved body in underwear. Jellal could just gulp and clench his fist to avoid reacting noisily from what he just saw.

Damn, she was hot, he thought.

He felt his face starting to feel warm and get red as a tomato. He did saw half-naked girls in clubs already, but this redhead girl who allowed him to stay for a night made a big impact in him. Before, he experienced seeing an actual famous celebrity in undies only, but he never thought some stranger would be the one to actually made him feel weak and blush so much.

But seeing the redhead starting to remove its bra just suddenly made him reach the highest limit of his silent reaction. The redhead unhooked her bra and let it slid down to her arms to change. Jellal couldn't see the front view of her mountains, but still he could see it in side view. Jellal kept breathing heavily and pinching himself to calm himself down. But he wasn't able to so anymore when the redhead started pulling down her underwear.

"Holy sh-!" Jellal gasped loudly uncontrollably. He could just cover his own mouth as he was finally caught pretending to be asleep and watching the redhead while stripping off its clothes.

"Kyaaa!" Erza screamed out loud in embarrassment and shock that she could just slam her body on the hard wall, while trying to cover half of her body with her arms. Jellal had no idea what exactly is the right thing to do as of this moment. If will he try calming down the girl and explain? Lie or deny that he didn't see anything, that he just opened his eyes before she even pulls down he undergarment. Or run away as quick as he could to avoid a fight or misunderstanding with some stranger.

"Pervert!"

Then he finally made a choice. He chose to do the first thought that came in his head. To explain his side in the best way he could to calm the girl and avoid it from calling the cops and be accused of harassment. Was it sexual harassment anyway? He just watched her? Maybe it really is, he thought.

"Wait! I can explain! I'm just-" he tried explaining his side. He jumped off the bed and slowly walked towards to the freaked out girl. "i was just shocked, that's why! I don't intend on, on- lusting you!"

She backed away from him. She's already at the corner of the bedroom. "Liar! You're a pervert!"

Jellal could no longer stand accused of being a pervert. He does admit he really stared how she removed the towel from her body and changed her bra. But he was just shocked an surprised! Whose guy wouldn't? Waking up in a strange bedroom and then find a goddess-like teenage girl walking inside the room with only towel and underwear.

"It's not my fault you are tripping of your undies in a bedroom where you know there's a sleeping man that could wake up any second and see you!" He scoffed at her.

"Kyaa, I'm gonna kill you!" The redhead screamed once again. But this time, she didn't just scream. She grabbed the pipe under her wardrobe closet and gave the bluenette the scariest glare she has. "You are so dead." She muttered.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: just a short update ㈶2 sorry the file was accidentally deleted in my phone by my little bro T_T it was a good thing a had a draft of this part. Maybe i'll just make up to the next chapter. At least an update with a 2k or 3k words.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter ㈳5**


	3. The Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys :D I'm sorry if it took a year to update this story :( I've been busy with my other fics and school as well. But here's an update, and I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for those who posted reviews on the previous chapter. Also, thank you for those who followed and added this story to their favs. Btw, in this fic and also in my other fics where Erza's mother is not Irene, please excuse me :( I wrote them before Irene gets introduced in the manga. But if possible, I'll try finding a spot where I could add Irene in Erza's life :D**

 **Enjoy reading :)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think after.**

* * *

"Milliana, hand me the paper towels. I need to clean up this mess. Sho, you set the plates on the table so we can eat breakfast after your sister get dressed. Wally, take the trash out, I can hear the truck approaching the curb already. " Mrs. Scarlet said.

Milliana did as she was told to do so. She took the paper towels and volunteered to be the one to clean up the mess in the kitchen counter. Wally quickly grabbed the garbage bag from the trash can and ran outside to catch up with the garbage collectors. Sho started setting up the plates on their small round table. Mrs. Scarlet served seven slices of bread, seven strips of bacon and two sunny-side ups on the table. Nothing has changed in their morning routine, always keeping the house spic-and-span before doing each of their businesses. Until...

"Come back here you pervert!" They all stopped what they're doing as they heard a raging Erza growling from upstairs.

"It's not what it looks like- ahhhhhh!" A screaming voice of a man echoed, who happened to be Jellal's.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Scarlet, whose about to rush upstairs, stopped as she saw the teenage bluenette running down from the staircase.

"Mommmyyyyy!" Jellal screamed. Sho, dropping spoons and forks from his hand, quickly ran in front of the frightened bluenette who got trapped on the corner of their small living area. Wally, who came inside on time, was able to hold Erza from hitting Jellal with the pipe. "Whoa! Whoa! Erza, calm down!" He stopped his raging sister's pipe from falling on Jellal's face.

"Honey, stop! What is happening to you?!" Mrs. Scarlet cried, whose holding the raging redhead's arms.

"That guy is a maniac! A pervert!" Erza yelled, and attempted to hit the bluenette with the pipe once again. "Argghh-!"

Sho quickly held the pipe, stopping it from landing on Jellal. "No, Erza, don't kill him! I love him!" He cried. "You'll ruin his charming face!" From those words that came out of his mouth, Wally lets go of Erza, grabbed the pipe and hit his head instead. "Ow!" He cried in pain, clutching for his head. "What did we tell you about being a man?" Wally scoffed at him.

"I'm just concerned about him!"

"Stop it, you two!" Mrs. Scarlet hissed. "Erza, what is going on, by the way? Why did you chase our guest a pipe?" She asked with her arms folding together.

Jellal kept on shielding himself behind Sho in fear of the raging redhead. "I-i-i-i-i didn't mean to see you- half naked!" He stuttered nervously with his legs trembling.

"Honey, where were you anyway? How did he see you half-naked?" Mrs. Scarlet asked, while keeping her daughter calm.

"I was dressing up in my bedroom for breakfast, only to find out he's pretending to be asleep and watching me taking off my clothes!" Erza growled.

"It's not my fault you're dressing up in a room where a man like me is sleeping." Jellal retorted, gaining his confidence to face the redhead.

"Cause that room happened to be my bedroom!? And, you're just a guest sleeping-"

"But the fact you knew there's a man who could wake up any second and see you unexpectedly, you should have dressed up inside the bathroom instead!" Jellal cut her off, making the redhead more pissed.

Mrs. Scarlet sighed, "Honey, why did you choose to dress up in a room where a man is sleeping?", putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You could have dressed up in the bathroom or in my bedroom instead."

"Mooom! I just got victimized by a pervert!" Erza stomped her feet in annoyance. Jellal, still behind Sho, was able to calm himself gradually because someone was able to understand his side and someone shielded him from almost being hit by the pipe. He clearly heard what the man he is using as a shield just said, and it is what added to his fright and creep with the strangers around him. He could already tell that the Sho guy is a gay in denial. "M-miss, I s-swear, I didn't mean to see her naked. Please, believe me. I'm just a homeless, hungry and dying poor guy wandering around the streets because my parents disowned me." He said with an exaggerated sympathetic voice. "I never thought I'd wake up in this…this demonic girl, oh I mean - lovely girl's bedroom."

"What did you call me you little-?!" Erza attempted to tackle him once again, only to be stopped by Milliana and Wally.

"Erza, calm down." Wally ordered. "Let the guy speak."

"Yeah, calm down and let him speak. Don't you have mercy for a hot homeless, hungry and dying poor guy like him? What if some bad guys out there hurt him and leave a scratch on his handsome face?" Sho butted in, only to be spanked by his mother this time. "Ow! Mom, what was that for?" He exclaimed.

"I'll be the one to chase you with the pipe if you don't shut up." The redhead elder scolded. She then took a deep breath before going back to her raging daughter and frightened guest. "Erza, I know you feel bad because a stranger has seen you naked, but admit it or not, you have a mistake too. In the first place you shouldn't have chose to dress inside your bedroom knowing there is a stranger that could wake up anytime and see you naked." She scolded her daughter in the nicest and calmest way she could in front of a guest. Erza folded her arms together and rolled her eyes in annoyance that she wasn't able to win this time. "Now, you go apologize for frightening our guest and shake hands so you can go get dressed without being watched upstairs and then go down so we can all eat breakfast."

"No." Erza refused.

"Erza Titania-Scarlet-!" Her mother raised its voice.

"Alright, alright, mom. You don't have to say my full name." The teen redhead groaned in annoyance. She turned to Jellal and faked a smile. "Umm…"

"Jellal." He stated his name.

Erza cleared her throat and took the deepest breath in her entire life before speaking with eye contact, "Yeah, Jellal…I am truly, deeply, sincerely, humbly sorry for frightening you with the pipe. I was carried away by my emotions and short-temperedness attitude." Hearing those words from her, Jellal finally lost his fright and gained the courage to finally step out from Sho's back. "A-alright…apology accepted." He forced a smile on her and extended his hand for a handshake. Deep inside him was raging desire to make the redhead suffer as well, but he just chose to behave properly in courtesy of her mother who defended him and his stand as guest of the house. Erza's eyes looked down at his hand. "Ugh, what are you doing?" Erz raised a brow.

"Didn't your mommy tell you to shake hands with me after - APOLOGIZING." He smirked at her sarcastically.

"Ugh…" She groaned once again before she took only three fingers of him for a handshake.

"Alright, breakfast time." Mrs. Scarlet clapped her hands softly as she walked back to the kitchen to continue setting the table. Milliana, Sho and Wally followed their mother all the way to the kitchen and sat down in their respective dining chairs. Jellal remained standing on the side where he got himself into after running away. Erza quickly ran back upstairs in embarrassment as she was left alone with the bluenette.

"Hey, umm- Jellal, right? Come on, you must be hungry. Join us for breakfast." The redhead elder invited.

He was hungry, starving actually. He has barely eaten since he left home. He was used to eating three times a day, plus eating snacks every hour. He was never hungry, not until he was disowned by his own father. But it's not the time to be dramatic over what happened to him, all he could think of right now is to eat a decent food. He followed them on the kitchen and stopped by in front of the dining chair beside Wally. "Ugh, dude, that's Erza's seat. You wouldn't want to cause another war by stealing her seat, right?" Wally told him and laughed softly.

"Yeah, yeah, he doesn't want to. So just sit here beside me." Sho pulled him to the vacant chair between him and Milliana.

"Uh, that's Grandpa Rob's seat, Sho. Aren't we just waiting him to get back from the market?" Wally raised a brow on him.

"Can we not exchange seats for our guest?" Sho scoffed at him sarcastically, then turns back to the bluenette. "Oh, don't mind that box-headed gay shit. Don't be shy, you can sit between Milliana and I." Jellal just nodded and forced to a small smile at the 'generous' guy. He wondered on the other hand if he should consider it him being generous or just simply flirting with him. He pulled the chair and sat between Sho and Milliana. Wally rolled his eyes at Sho. "Gay shit? Look who's talking?"

"So, your name is Jellal?" Sho asked.

Jellal without making eye contact answered, "Yeah. Jellal…Fernandes."

"Jellal? Such a unique and sexy name for a guy like you." He said, causing Jellal's body hair to raise.

"Sho!" Mrs. Scarlet widened his eyes on him as she finished cleaning the smudge on the counter.

"Mom, I'm just being friendly and hospitable to our guest." Sho scoffed.

"I'd say you're freaking him out." Wally butted in.

"N-no, not really. Thanks f-for the compliment though. You weren't the only one who told me that, anyway. So, no worries." Jellal lied, but still gave his best to show how much he appreciates his compliments. He is Jellal Fernandes. He could capture the eyes and hearts of almost every girl who sees him. He got used to being called handsome, cute, hot, gorgeous, sexy and etc.

"Yeah, last night you said it'd be nice if we'll sell him to an old homosexual man." Wally added, which made Jellal's body hair raise even more and his eyes widening in shock as the image of him being a submissive to an old homosexual man registered in his mind.

"Of course, I was kidding." Sho eyed at his brother. Then whispered, "Why would I sell an innocent hot babe to someone else when I can claim it mine instead?". Mrs. Scarlet finally sat on the chair beside the vacant one that is for Erza. "Come on, let's eat." She says. Just in time, Erza who was finally done dressing up came down from the staircase. "Erza-nee, let's eat." Milliana told Erza who's walking towards the dining.

As much as possible, Erza avoided to look at Jellal eye to eye. She kept wishing time to run fast this morning so breakfast would be over and he could already leave them in peace. They all started to get one strip of bacon and loaf of bread each, except for Jellal who's studying the food served on the table. He was thankful that someone kind as Mrs. Scarlet's family, but he couldn't help compare the meals and its servings he got used to when he was at home. He noticed that their servings are all good for one each, unlike at home he could eat a buffet of bacon strips. Erza who just started biting her bread noticed that Jellal is not yet eating nor getting any of the food served on the table. She gave him a glare which Jellal noticed right away. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked and raised a brow on him.

"Uh, umm, yes, I am." He panicked a little bit and finally took the last strip of bacon and bread.

"Why aren't you eating? Don't like the food?" Erza asked once again with a sarcasm on her tone.

"No, of course, I do. I love bacon!" Jellal forced a soft laugh while he placed the bacon strip on top of the bread and folded it to make it a sandwich.

"Erza, be nice." Mrs. Scarlet eyed at her daughter. Jellal started eating the half bacon sandwich. He forgot his mother's reminded that he should not eat too fast. In tree bites he was able to eat up the entire half sandwich, which surprised the Scarlets. "Whoa, I didn't know you're a heavy eater. I'm sorry I only made servings that are good for each of us." She said. "Is it not enough? Do you want me to look for something else you can eat?"

"No, thank you, umm, Mrs. Scarlet. I'm good. This is much better than foods in vending machines and convenience stores." He said with a small smile to show appreciation for her generosity. She felt a pity for him, and suddenly remember that she should interrogate him about himself and what happened to him last night as well as why is he starving. "What happened to you, by the way? Last night, we found you unconscious in our front yard. So we took care of you."

Jellal took a deep breath before explaining why is he poor as a beggar right now. As much as possible he wouldn't want it to be dramatic and too sympathetic. "Well, I…my father kicked me out of the house." He revealed. Mrs. Scarlet and Sho gasped in a bit shock. "Why? Oh my god, what happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Poor you…if only you could live in here with us and share the same room and bed-"

"Sho, shut up and let him continue." Wally cut him off. Sho teased him by pretending to zip his lips together.

"Family issues and I'd rather not talk about it. I asked all of my friends if I could stay with them just for a night or until I find a place to stay in, but all of them refused. Sad, but true. All my friends didn't even lend a single hand for me. As for relatives, most of them live and work abroad. Though some of them live here in Fiore, but I don't know where exactly they live." Jellal continued.

"W-what are your parents' names? We should contact them and let them know you're here. Where are you from anyway, and how old are you?"

"I'm 16 and I'm from Edolas City." He answered.

"You're just the same age as Erza, you're too young to be wandering on the streets all alone. Edolas City? It's too far from here."

Jellal wondered how far did he walked from Edolas to wherever he is right now. "W-what is this place? Where am I?"

"You're here in Rosemary. And, may I ask how you got here from Edolas?" Mrs. Scarlet wondered.

"I walked." He simply answered, which caused Erza to almost spit out the bread from her mouth. They all turned to Erza. Erza coughed a little and took the glass of water to drink. "Y-you walked? You walked all the way from Edolas to here? Are you kidding me?" She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Nope." Jellal raised a brow on her.

Mrs. Scarlet sighed, trying to think of the best way she could do to help the homeless bluenette. "I wish you could communicate with your parents well and end whatever family problem there is. Where will you be staying at?"

"I don't know. I think it'll just depend where my feet will take me." Jellal said as he started to feel hopeless.

"Wait!" The elder redhead suddenly thought of something. "Milliana, Macao and his son already left the apartment yesterday, right?"

"Uh, yeah. And, until their very last seconds in our apartment, they still complain about Romeo's said ghosts in their unit." Milliana replied.

"Perfect." Mrs. Scarlet smiled in satisfaction that she was able to find a way to help Jellal. She turned back to Jell afterwards. "I am the landlady of the apartment next to this lot. It's our family business, we get our income from tenants' rent. We have a tenant that just left yesterday. You can stay there."

"Thank you very much, but…I don't have money to pay the rent for now. I just got robbed, I have nothing with me." Jellal scratched his head shyly with his head bowed down for a bit.

"Oh, no worries. I'll let you stay for a month for free, but make sure you look for a job so you can pay rent for the second month and so on. Are you sure you don't want to try contacting your parents? Maybe your father will give you a chance?"

Jellal forced a smile to try hiding the sadness inside him, "My father never takes back what he says or undoes what he has done. He doesn't want me home."

"If that's the case, you should get your things later and move them at your unit and start looking for a job as much as possible. Erza will help you move your things since she is responsible for accompanying new tenants and she'll also help you get a job."

"WHAT?!" Erza screamed.

 _To be continued._


End file.
